Despite the additional resources available for conducting comparative effectiveness research (CER) studies and training individuals in CER, we know very little about how well or under what conditions these studies are disseminated and implemented in clinical practice and health policy. We propose an annual conference that will bring together community members, practitioners, clinicians, researchers, trainees, and policy leaders to discuss ways to implement CER findings into clinical and health policy. We will invite conference participants to present real-world examples of successes and failures in the dissemination and implementation of CER findings into clinical and health policy initiatives. Our specific aims are: 1. To connect a network of stakeholders (community members, policy makers, and clinicians, researchers) to discuss CER research and implementation of CER findings into policy and practice; 2. To conduct a series of presentations and workshops at Washington University in St. Louis on using CER findings to advance clinical and public health policy; and 3. To disseminate the presentations and workshop results to other stakeholders interested in learning about ways to develop research or training programs to implement CER findings into routine clinical practice and health policy. Specific conference outcomes include: improved understanding of evidence about how often and under what conditions CER findings are implemented into clinical practice and health policy; a critical assessment of the methodologies and challenges in using CER to address the health needs of diverse populations; a summary of empirical evidence and best practices for leveraging electronic resources and health information technology to conduct CER; and a set of specific recommendations for creating a CER community that engages community members, policy makers, researchers and other stakeholders in conversations, discussion, research and implementation of CER findings into practice and policy. Conference products will be disseminated through the existing CER website and extensive listserv at Washington University, through CER networks and professional societies, and to existing networks of key health and public health policy and practice leaders.